Stolen Dance
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Dicen que tu hogar no tiene porque ser el lugar donde duermes por las noches. Tu hogar está donde sientes que puedes ser tú mismo. Donde estás a gusto. Donde no tienes que fingir, donde te muestras tal como eres. James siempre fue el hogar de Sirius.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La sinopsis ha sido sacada de: "¿Y si quedamos como amigos?", de Elizabeth Eulberg.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Sólo me gustaría aclarar que toda la historia (que consta de tres partes), está inspirada en la canción "Stolen Dance" de Milky Chance. Las primeras líneas después del título son parte de la letra.

 **Palabras:** 716 (Sin contar notas ni título).

* * *

 **I. Brownies**

" _I want you by my side  
So that I never feel alone again_"

Llega a la casa de los Potter en la madrugada, todas las luces están apagadas, él no quiere despertarlos, no quiere molestar a Dorea ni a Charlus. Se sienta en la escalerilla de la entrada y enciende un cigarro, al que se le suman un montón más. Sus pensamientos dan vueltas, todavía no puede creer que ha abandonado Grimmauld Place sólo con su baúl de la escuela.

No sabe cuándo ni cómo, pero se queda dormido ahí, en el porche. Desamparado y con una herida sangrante en el pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Dorea abre la puerta y casi suelta un grito de horror al ver al chico dormido, no por encontrarlo, sino por lo mucho que tiembla y lo pálido que se ve. Sin embargo, sigue siendo una Black después de tantos años y sabe mantener la compostura. Despierta con suavidad al joven y le hace entrar con un gesto molesto (Sirius casi puede ver a su madre en ella), no le dice nada, lo conduce a la habitación que ocupa siempre que se queda y le ordena que tome una ducha bien caliente, mientras va al cuarto de James por ropa limpia.

Cuando se encuentra listo, la mujer le da un fuerte abrazo, besa su frente con cariño y le dice que bajen a desayunar. Sirius agradece silenciosamente que no pregunte nada.

Entran a la cocina, el olor a Brownies flota en el aire, pero en el platón sólo hay uno y la mano de James está a punto de agarrarlo, se detiene al verlo detrás de su madre. Una pregunta muda flota en la habitación, pero la mirada que Dorea dedica a su esposo e hijo acalla las ganas de expresarla.

James no es el tipo de persona que se lleva bien con las palabras, como Remus, es un hombre de acciones, del tipo que salta por un acantilado, esperando salir bien librado; y no necesita una taza de té o una bola de cristal para saber qué ha pasado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Así que coge el brownie, se levanta, camina hasta él y se lo extiende, como si estuviera entregándole su corazón y no un bizcocho. Nunca han necesitado hablar para entenderse, sabe que el gesto dirá todo.

Sirius observa la mano extendida y la expresión en la cara de su amigo (una sonrisa tirante que intenta ocultar la preocupación), no lo toma, sólo se lanza a los brazos de James, enterrando su cara en el cuello. Ni siquiera tienen que decirlo, Charlus y Dorea dejan la habitación, dándoles privacidad, a ellos no les concierne la escena.

James abandona el brownie en la mesa como puede y abraza la amplia espalda de Canuto. No dice nada, aun cuando siente su piel mojarse.

El tiempo le resulta tan efímero que no puede calcular si han estado en la posición durante un par de minutos o por horas, sólo sabe que el antiguo heredero Black se separa con los ojos ligeramente irritados, las mejillas mojadas y un gesto que no puede descifrar. Coge el rostro con lentitud y seca las lágrimas antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre su nariz.

—Mierda, Sirius —dice, porque siente que debe hablar—. Yo estoy aquí.

Los ojos grises resplandecen y por un momento parece que va a romperse, que va a caer de rodillas sobre el limpio piso y se echará a llorar. Pero sigue siendo Sirius, sigue siendo el chico que tiene una sonrisa y palabras precisas para cada ocasión, así que compone una sonrisa que le rompe un poco el corazón a James. Una sonrisa agradecida, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se lo asegura. Tal vez lo sea.

—Estoy muriendo de hambre, Jimmy —comenta y repara en el brownie—. Esto puede ser un buen comienzo —Parece que habla sobre el desayuno, sobre el bizcocho siendo la entrada perfecta a atragantarse con comida. Sin embargo, James lo conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que nada tiene que ver con eso.

—Lo será, pulgoso.

Y Sirius Black podría jurar que teniendo a James no necesita nada más, ni su carísima escoba, ni las extravagantes túnicas, ni la cantidad exorbitante de galeones en Gringotts o el prestigio de ser el heredero Black. Con James a su lado nunca va a volver a estar solo.


End file.
